Tournament
Summary *Tournaments are a feature in Clash Royale that allows players to compete against each other in a short-term competition for Gold and Cards. *Once you have reached XP level 8, you'll be able to create or join tournaments. *Ranking higher in the tournament results in better rewards. Starting and Participating *Gems are required to create a tournament. **The larger the size of the tournament, the higher the Gem cost. A larger tournament size will allow for more players to join the tournament and will provide larger rewards. **The creator himself pays the gems. Participants don't pay gems to enter the tournament. *There are lengths ranging from 1 hour to 3 days for a tournament, and a preparation time that is either 15 minutes or 2 hours long. *There are three options for making a tournament, a host may set: **Open - Where anyone can participate in the tournament **Password Protected - Where players must enter a password to join the tournament **Closed - Where no one can join the tournament *Players will join a pool. In that pool, only players participating in the tournament can battle each other. *Participants can battle others in the tournament at any time by pressing the Battle button in the Tournament interface. *Tournament battles have the same mechanics as regular battles except that there are caps on the levels of cards and Crown Towers (discussed below). *In Tournaments, there is a separate trophy system from the player's trophies. If you lose a battle in the tournament, you won't lose your real trophies, but you will lose tournament trophies. The number of tournament trophies a participant has determines his or her rank in the tournament. Tournament trophies are reset for every Tournament you join. Tournament Standard Caps *Tournaments will use Tournament rules, just like in friendly battles. *This means that a player whose King level and/or card levels are higher than the caps will have his or her levels reduced to the cap. If the King level or card levels are lower than the cap, they will be unaffected. *King Level is capped at level 9. Because of this, each player's King and Arena Towers will be level 9 at most. * Cards are capped at level 9. * Cards are capped at level 7. * Cards are capped at level 4. * Cards are capped at level 1. *In addition, the length of overtime will be 3 minutes instead of 1, as in Friendly Battles. Tournament Chests *Tournament Chests are won through ranking in a Tournament. *At the end of the Tournament, the top 3 participants will be given chests with a fixed number of cards which depends on the size of the tournament that was created by the host. **The second prize will contain two-thirds the number of cards that are in the top prize, whereas the third prize will contain half the number of cards that are in the top prize. **For any fixed rank (first, second or third), the amount of cards is proportional to the gem cost of the tournament. *For the larger sizes, the players who rank in the top 50% will also receive a prize. For the lower sizes, less players (40% for sizes 1, 2 and 4; 45% for size 3) will receive a prize. **The amount of cards in this chest depends on that player's final rank in the tournament. *Once a Tournament Chest is won, it has to be opened before the player can participate in another tournament. They can take up to 14 days to open, but smaller chests will take less time to open. Like other types of Chests, the opening can be sped up with Gems. *The best tournament chests contain guaranteed Legendaries! *In addition to cards, Tournament Chests will also contain Gold. The amount of Gold in the chest can be anywhere between 5-7 times the number of cards in the chest. *The contents of cards in a Tournament Chest follow similar rules to a Magical Chest or Super Magical Chest, where every 5th card is a Rare and every 30th card is an Epic. Trivia * Tournaments were added to the game on the 4/7/16 update. * The biggest prize a player can get in a tournament is a chest with 15,000 cards. * The player receives Gold for winning battles in tournaments. * If there are no matches in the tournament, the creator gets fully refunded the Gems paid to start the tournament * There is an achievement where you have to host a tournament successfully host tournaments. The reward is 500 gems, therefore the player can start a 100 member tournament technically for free! Cards Rewarded de:Turniere Category:Basics